Glunk
|ability = None |category = Regular enemy |point value = 300 |card number = 18}} Glunk is a common enemy in the ''Kirby'' series that is based off a sea anemone. It stays in place most of the time but sometimes fires projectiles or water into the air. Glunk gives no copy ability because it is usually found underwater. Although Glunks are occasionally found out of water, their population abounds underwater. They are most common in narrow underwater tunnels. Glunk is one of the few enemies tolerable to water. In Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, Glunk will fire rapid shots into the air when carried overhead, protecting Kirby from airborne foes. Trivia *In Kirby's Dream Land, Kirby's Dream Land 2 and Kirby's Dream Land 3 they may be found attached to ceilings but in Kirby's Dream Land they will fall from the ceilings after Kirby approaches them. *In Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, four Glunks appear in a mid-boss battle against a giant Blowfish in the fourth stage of Aqua Star. *In Kirby: Canvas Curse, Glunk is drawn in Paint Panic. *Glunks vaguely resemble bubble-tip anemones, as they are both orange or green. The bubble-tipped tentacles of said creature may also be the inspiration for Glunk's form of attack. *In the The Legendary Starfy series, there appears an enemy of the same name that features similarities to the enemy of the Kirby games (such as having a comparable color and stature). Despite the two enemies' similarities, however, they do not bear any other resemblances to one another whatsoever. *In Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, it is possible to inhale a Glunk's projectiles and use them as ammunition. *Both the Prima and BradyGames strategy guides for Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards are flawed; the Prima guide describes Glunk as a plant-like creature, while the BradyGames guide describes Glunk as an urchin. *In Kirby Super Star, Glunk's projectiles can be reflected with the Mirror ability. Artwork Image:Glunk.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Image:Glunk.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Glunk KatAM.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror KCC Glunk 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KSqSq Glunk.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Gallery KDL Glunk.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KDL2 Glunk.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' kbb_2-1.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' SS Glunk.png|''Kirby Super Star'' EE Glunk.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) KDL3 Joe.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Screenshot (58).png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KNiD Glunk Green.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' NID Glunk.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) kirbynightmare_in_dream_land_1412701874478.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) KatAM Glunk current.gif|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KCC Glunk.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KSqSq_Glunk_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Glunk Pic.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD Grand Wheelie.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Sprites KDL Glunk sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA Glunk sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KBB Glunk sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' / Kirby's Block Ball KDL2 Glunk sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) Image:GlunkKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Glunk sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) KDL3 Glunk sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' K64 Glunk sprite.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KatAM Glunk sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad KNiDL Glunk sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palettes) KCC Glunk sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Image:GlunkKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Glunk sprite 2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette) Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Enemies in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Enemies in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe